My Sinful Snow Angel
by Derpina Uzumaki
Summary: He knew it was wrong. It was forbidden to love him. But even so... He was right. He was his sinful snow angel. Reviews please!


"Shirou."

Sharp realization struck across his mind, paralyzing his body in disbelief for a fleet moment before turning back to anger.

"Ishido."

The first he saw when he spun his head was the man he was once in love with; not the man he once found fiery, kind and caring. Instead he sees a dark, powerful aura engulfing him, withering the friendly light he usually recognized in his mere presence. He wasn't Gouenji Shuuya. He was Ishido Shuuji.

"What do you want with me?" He defiantly demanded.

"Oh, you know what I want, Shirou," he playfully replied, a dangerously frisky sense approaching him at the mention of his personal name. "For you to join me."

Fubuki shot a fatal glower at Ishido, who was merely smirking at him and ignoring his recalcitrant glares.

"I know you still love me, Shirou," he continued, with the same, dark, teasing tone, "And I know we can do this together—"

"Shut up!" Fubuki cut him off, angrily hollering at the taller man. "I'll never join you—"

Ishido strolled towards the silver-grey haired man, locking a possessive, lingering arm around his waist as he leaned close to his face.

A burning crimson splayed across Fubuki's cheeeks as he tried to push the man away weakly by the chest. "G-Go away, shut up, I—"

"You what, Shirou?" Their lips were almost touching. Fubuki tried to glare defiantly, but he was too sensitive to Ishido's touch, his fingers tracing patterns on his back and on his neck. He blushed a deep red. "You still love me, hmm? Or is it that you're too shy to admit, just like you always used to—?"

"SHUT UP!" Fubuki's hand dashed towards Ishido's face, but the latter was too fast. Calmly, he caught it by the wrist, as though he could read his actions. Trapping the shorter, he forced Fubuki's body to move, nudging his knee so he could fall back against the wall.

Ishido locked their eyes together in an intensive gaze. Their faces were so close, he could feel the other's breath against his lips. The silver-grey haired man's eyes were caught between the lines of defiance and unwilling surrender.

Ishido loved this side of Fubuki. Where he was weak and vulnerable, and all he could do was to dominate him.

There he was again, against the wall, cheeks flushed with red, and all for Ishido to possess. He placed his mouth on Fubuki's ear, breathing hot. The latter was shuddering at his touch, his fingers hesitantly tightening around his neck.

"Remember, Shirou," he purred sultrily. "You're still mine and will always be. And I can take you away from Endou or anyone else who steals you away from me."

Fubuki tried to open his mouth to defiantly respond, but Ishido was too quick again, securing the shorter firmly against the wall. "My sinful snow angel."

And the next thing he knew, he felt greedy, strong lips against his; searching for his own. A hot tongue probed his mouth, and without knowing why, they unconsciously opened for him as though they were meant to obey to his authority. His tongue possessively swept across his entire mouth, his own saliva getting mixed up with the other's,

As Ishido pulled away, a string of saliva united their mouths once more. Ishido cupped Fubuki's face and gave him one last chaste kiss on the lips, his dark, triumphant and sultry gaze never broken.

When Ishido finally disappeared, Fubuki touched his mouth, still feeling the hotness the taller man left. A part of him felt hot desire stir inside him, a part of him that was forbidden, a part of him who would join Ishido and become his "Holy Empress". But he was reluctant to his desires. He wasn't supposed to love Ishido.

But Ishido was right.

He was _his sinful snow angel._

* * *

**Okay, so—**

**Fubuki: Derpina-san?! What do you call this? "Holy Empress"?! Are you insane?!**

**Me: A-Ah, Fubuki-kun, I can explain—**

**Gouenji: YOU ARE A GENIUS.**

**Fubuki: ... **

**Me: ...**

**Fubuki: ..**

**Me: ... **

**Gouenji: ... S-Shirou? ^o^' **

**Fubuki: ...Shuuya.**

**What. **

**The. **

**EFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

**Gouenji: /gets chased by his own waifu/**

**Fubuki: SHUUYA! GET BACK HERE! **

**Me: Aha.. Meanwhile, well, minna.. Please review! If there are any flaws you can point out, please do so! I can do better! **


End file.
